


No pants + Scream my name + Femdom

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Un futuro juntos [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Light Dom/sub, Lime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno





	No pants + Scream my name + Femdom

-¿Encontraste algún calzoncillo?

El Dragon Slayer se giro con una ceja levantada, el sonrojo que esperaba en los afilados pómulos y con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

Definitivamente no era la pregunta adecuada cuando tras una tarde-noche de aniversario pretendías terminar la celebración de una forma un poco más física que ir cogidos de la mano o con uno de los gruesos brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero dependiendo de su respuesta las cosas seguirían un camino u otro.

-¿Tú los escondiste?

Respuesta adecuada.

Se aparto de la puerta de entrada soltando el cierre que mantenía el vestido en su lugar, era una preciosidad de color verde oscuro ajustado en todos esos sitios donde una prenda de corte seductor debía serlo, y aunque había resultado caro para la cantidad que solía gastar en ropa, era el cierre en la nuca y el impresionante escote de espalda lo que consiguió que terminara en su armario.

La tela se arremolino contra los zapatos revelando un conjunto de ropa interior de sujetador, braguitas y liguero de un delicado encaje de flores negras, al tiempo, el mago de pelo oscuro tragaba saliva sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Engancho un dedo en la correa del cinturón tirando con suavidad hasta sacarla, el sonido de la hebilla al verse vacía pareció sacarlo de la ensoñación pero no del shock por que siguió sin hacer nada por detenerla, o acelerar los acontecimientos; soltó el botón de los pantalones antes de deslizar la mano dentro de la prenda.

Justo como esperaba estaba rígido y sensible.

-Levy... -gimió.

La necesidad en el tono la hizo estirarse contra el torso, gracias a los tacones su altura actual la permitía susurrarle casi en el oído.

-Más alto -ordeno deslizando la mano en una firme caricia hacia la base que le saco un ahogado gemido.

-¡Levy!

Sonrió victoriosa.

-Buen chico -volvió a subir hacia la punta, aunque en este caso el mago tuvo que aferrarse a algo y fue a la pared a su lado-, pero esto no ha hecho más que empezar.


End file.
